


Countryhumans Smut One-Shots

by ShadowCarrier



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: CountryHumans - Freeform, M/M, Personified countries, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCarrier/pseuds/ShadowCarrier
Summary: Literally just smut for Countryhumans. You can do request too. I will edit the tags with every new ship.





	1. Lost Bet [RusAme]

It was midday and the "Russia Versus USA" ice hockey game just ended. America grinned victoriously as they walked to the changing room together. "Of course I would win..." There was a pause. Russia glanced at America in annoyance. "I have the bigger dick after all!" Russia rolled his eyes. "Yeah, of course." He said with irony in his voice. He couldn't believe he let that idiot win the ice hockey game.

"It's not my fault yours isn't as big. Heh." Russia groaned. America was such a child. "So it's a bet?" Russia eventually said and smirked. America smirked right back. "Oh, you wanna bet? I'll bet you whatever you want!" Russia pushed open the door to the changing room and placed his helmet on the bench. "Sure, let's bet for oil." 

America shook his head immediately. "I don't... No, not oil." Russia raised an eyebrow. "Oh, are you afraid to loose after all?" America shook his head again. "No, it's not that. It's just... Let's bet for something else!" Russia giggled in amusement. "You're scared to loose your beloved oil. Aren't you?"

"No!" America shouted back. Russia winced at the loud sound. "Just hear me out. Whoever loses has to suck the other one's dick." Russia just blinked at America in silence, before he grinned even wider as before. "That's so gay, America"

"Does that matter? I just want you to learn your lesson." America replied and Russia sighed. "Ok sure, only the person who gives the blowjob is gay, anyway, which is going to be you." He said and rammed his finger in America's chest. "You wish." America just replied.

America removed the rest of his ice hockey equipment and then placed his hands on his hips. "You're so gonna regret this, dude." He laughed. 

"So are we gonna do this now or not?"  
"Alright then, On three, we both pull our pants down. One... two... three!" 

The two countries pulled down their pants and America's ego immediately shattered as he witnessed Russia's lenght. There was a long pause. "Oh... I guess you're a bit bigger." Russia snickered. "A bit? Yours is like a midget compared with mine." America shoved Russia in anger, which only led to Russia taking a step back tho, and America pushed his pants back up. "Fuck off, it's not that big!"

America crossed his arms. "Sooooo... Are you going on your knees now?" Russia asked with a grin, but America shook his head. "I'm not doing it." Russia stared at America in disbelief. "But we bet on it!" They looked at eachother for a moment, before America spoke up again. "Fuck you, it's not like we had a contract. What are you gonna do?"

Russia pulled his pants back up and in America sighed in relief, turning his back to Russia. Bad idea. Russia grabbed America by his shoulders and slammed him against the lockers. America stared up at Russia in shook. "Breaking bets is not okay." "Wha- Now you're just acting childish-" Russia cut America off by pressing his face against the locker. "Huh?" Russia slapped America's butt. "Are you fucking serious?" Again. "Ah!" And again. "Ah! Stop it!" 

America embrasingly put his hands over his mouth. Did he really just moan out loud. Not once, but twice? His cheeks were burning red. "This is stupid. I won't suck your dick, Russia. No matter how often you spank me-" Russia made sure to slap harder this time. America moaned out loud under the burning pain. 

Slowly Russia pressed himself closer against America. "Seems like you are the one who has to be taught a lesson and not me." He whispered into America's ear. "You're so fucking gay, America." At this point America's face was as red as a tomato. "Okay, okay. I will do it. Just chill." America mumbled out hastily. 

Russia happily clapped his hands togehter and took a step back to give America some personal space. "Yay! Well, took you long eneogh." He said in a fake happily tone and America groaned. "You don't have to act all innocent now..." Russia raised an eyebrow. "Chill, I'm getting on my knees." America did as he said and Russia pulled down his pants again. 

America placed his shaking hands on Russia's hips and then moved closer. Slowly he put his mouth around the tip. Russia stared down at him and slowly redness was also creeping up his face. He placed his hands on America's face.

"You're so sloppy with this." Russia complained and America stopped, feeling offended. "Well, it's kinda my first time, so-" Russia pushed America's mouth back where it was before. "Stop talking." He groaned and America closed his eyes to suppress his anger.

Eventually America took the whole length in his mouth. This made Russia moan in pleasure. America opened his eyes again, slowly finding interest in this. He licked over Russia's cock. "Holy shit, America." Russia moaned out, unable to supress it. America stopped, took a breath and then looked up to Russia with a huge grin on his face. "Not so bad afterall, huh?" 

Russia groaned. "Why are you always talking. I'm so close-" He whined and America rolled his eyes, but he fufills Russia's wish and went back to work. "Hhhh..." Russia grabbed America's head tighter, holding it in space. America snorted, but didn't stop. 

Russia moaned out again and America pressed himself away from Russia. "Wait, wait, are you close? Holy shit-" Russia made America shut up by pressing his mouth back onto his cock. Russia released into America with a loud sigh. Then he let his hands go limp, freeing America from his grab. 

"Eww!" Quickly America stood up from the ground and wiped his toungue with his hands. "The bet said nothing about swallowing!" He shouted at Russia in disgust. Russia's face was as red as America's. He shurgged nervously. "I saw it in a porn video..." America shook his head in disgust. "Ew, ew, ew."

Russia pulled up his pants and crossed his arms offended. "What is your problem? You just gave me a blowjob, but the only thing you are disgusted by is t-the... c..." America blinked at Russia.

"Cum."  
"Yes."  
"Yeah."  
Awkward silence.

America creeped closer to Russia. "Russia, I'm kinda hard now too." He whispered into Russia's ear. Russia squinted his eyes together. "The bet said nothing about more than a blowjob. Also, if we did more that this... It would be gay." He said hastily and picked up his sports bag, quickly throwing his ice hockey equitment inside.

America threw his arms in the air. "Really? Will you just leave me here? Half horny and alone in the changing room?" He asked Russia with a red face. Russia just nodded and slammed the door close behind him. "You can't run away from your gayness all the time, Russia!" America angrily stomped over to the bathroom. He had a problem down there that he had to take care off.


	2. Lots of kisses (GerPol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GerPol requested by @BitterKingz on Wattpad. Next request shall be from a AO3 user though.

It was night. Outside it was possible to hear a key turn and unlock the door to a timber-framed house, more specifically Germany's home. The house looked typicial and traditional german. Germany gently pushed Poland inside and then closed the dark redish door behind them. 

Germany spoke in a quite, but swiftly voice. „Ok, wait here. I'll be right back.“ He said and before doing so, he took of his shoes. Poland just nodded in excitment and tried to be as calm as possible. They just came back from a night out and Germany invited him over. Only problem...

„It's okay, my Dad is asleep.“ Germany mumbled as he came back and there was a smile on his face. Poland thought it looked super cute and so he couldn't suppress a small giggle. Germany poked him playfully. „Hey now, don't be too loud.“ He tried to sound serious, but there was still a smile on his face.

So Poland nodded and was about to step into the living room, but Germany stopped him before he could do so. „Pff, take off your shoes.“ Poland grinned even wider. So typical Germany, he thought. Poland tried to take his shoes off in the dark, but accidentally bumped into something. The unknown object hit the floor. He tried to stifle a sound.

„Scheiße, Shhh!“ Germany said, but also had a hard time to suppress a laughter. They both were still a bit tipsy from the alochol that they had just a moement ago. „Okay, I can't see a thing. So lead me.“ Poland giggled quitely and Germany took his hands with joy. 

Eventually they made it to Germany's room and Poland turned on the night lamp. „We made it! Whoo!“ He said with a fake-cheer and tackled Germany onto the bed. „We made it to my bed, jaaa!“ Germany whispered victoriously and they both giggled. 

There was silent between them for a moment and suddenly there was a bit of fear building up in Poland's eyes. „What if he wakes up-“ „Shoosh, don't worry. It won't be a problem.“ He hushed his loved ome and pushed him onto his back. „You look good in the night lamp light.“ Germany whispered and kissed Poland on the lips.

As they parted again Poland gave a quit laugh. „So normally I don't?“ He asked jokingly, not expecting for Germany to take it to heart. „That's not what I mea-“ Poland cut Germany off with a kiss. „Hussh, of course not. I love you.“ 

Germany hummed happily into the kiss and then said afterwards: „I love you too.“ He began to kiss Poland's neck and slowly went downwards. Poland began to fell heat building up in his body. „Hhh, don't tease me like that.“ He whined, now grabbing for his shirt to remove it. Germany watched in aw as the shirt dropped to the floor next to them. 

Suddenly they heard some movements coming from the living room. Poland's hands immediately found his ways over his mouth, but Germany carried on to kiss down Poland's neck. „Hmm, don't worry... we just have to be quiet.“ Poland nodded and removed his hands from his lips, pulling them around Germany instead.

„I want you to loose your shirt too.“ He said with a small grin. Germany's cheek lit up and he did as ordered. „Is this better, yes?“ He asked, kissing Poland again. Poland nodded as they parted again. They breathing got faster and Germany was now playing around with Poland's pants. „I like to be...“ Poland just stared at the german, waiting for him to continue. „on top.“ 

A giggle came as respond. Germany unziped Poland's pants playfully. „Are you embrrased?“ He teased. Poland's cheek were indeed red as a cheery, but he quickly shook his head. „I don't know what you are talking about, kretyn.“ He added a smal insult at the end. Germany only smiled. 

„Oh, how rude.“ He said jokingly in a fake offended voice and finally pulled off Poland's pants. He threw them on the ground. „What do you mean? Bad boys have to be punshed, right?“ He rubbed over Poland's chest. It felt warm. 

„Maybe.“ Poland teased and gently let his foot poke the bulge in Germany's pants. „I wonder what this is though.“ Germany's cheeks now went bright red. „Are you turned on?“ Poland asked soft and sat upwards. „So am I.“ He breathed and pulled Germany's pants down without hesitation. Germany's breathing hitched. „Eager today?“ „Just stop teasing me.“

Poland didn't had to tell that Germany twice and their briefs were gone in under a minute. „Are you sure?“ He asked as a finger found his way down to Poland's hole. Poland quickly nodded and swung his arms tigher around Germany. „Just do it already.“ Germany gave a happy smile as respond.

Eventually he pushed in a second finger and let them explore. Poland's breathing hitched as the pleasure grew. „Go... more...“ He breathed and moved closer to lock lips with Germany. Slowly, too slow for Poland, Germany positioned himself. „Niemcyyyy, I'm ready.“ Poland whined.

He didn't expect Germany to push into so roughly and he couldn't hold back a loud moan. It felt incredible. For a moment he forgot that they had to be quiet, because Third Reich was sleeping in the living room. Germany blinked at him in shook.

„Are you okay?“ „Yes, yes. Do it again.“ Poland whispered back, but then put his hands over his mouth. He didn't want to moan so loud again. His whole face was red. - Germany's was as well though.

Germany's movement became more intence and rushed. They both came closer and eventually, they coudn't hold back their moans and forgot about their agreement to be quiet. Poland gasped for air as he was close. Quickly he wrapped, not only arms, but legs as well, around Germany. He closed his eyes in pleasure. 

And so, they came together. Breathlessness Germany slumped down next to Poland. „That was intense.“ Poland whispered into the room. Germany agreed with a small hum. They both were silent for a moment and just layed next to eachother, listening to eachother's breathing. 

„I don't want to clean up.“ Poland whined quietly. Germany hesitated for a moment, but then just giggled. „I'm tired too.“ Germany quickly cleaned himself and Poland with the blanket sheet of the blaket and then removed it, letting it fall down next to their clothes. „I can get that tomorrow.“ He said and covered them too in the now sheetless blanket. 

„Did you like it?“ Germany as he snuggled closer to Poland. Poland gave him a big smile and hugged him close. „Yes.“ He said as he closed his eyes. „Good. I'm happy too.“ He gave Poland a kiss on his forehead before he eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted to add a funny last part with Third Reich waking up and be like "Did they really assume I didn't hear that", but then I was like "Nah, that would ruin it."


	3. You freak me out! [USSRxTR]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Humiliation kink (pee)  
> Don't worry it's not something weird like drinking pee or something, it's just literally Soviet bullying Third Reich for 3000 words straight. Please give it a shot!

It was hot outside. Third Reich drank like 3 liters in an hour. It was at least 30 degrees Celsius outside (86 F) and this is basically hell compared to his average temperature. Soviet and Third Reich were hiding in a underground concrete bunker. After things didn't work out so well for the German, he has asked for shelter by his friend. The Soviet was a bit unwilling at first, but eventually let the younger country inside. He has locked the metal door behind them and wouldn't be able to open it for the next few hours, at least if they didn't wanted to be discovered by the German's enemies. In the bunker it was a bit colder, but there was another problem. A big one actually.

„You have to pee don't you?" Soviet stared at the younger country intensely. His voice was monotonous. „I can tell." He added as he watched the German shifting foot to foot. Third Reich nervously shook his head, but it was clearly a lie. He jiggled with his leg and wiggled with his belt. Soviet looked a bit amused by this. „You are not settle at all."

"I don't need to pee." Third Reich tried to contradict, but the taller country didn't seemed to be convinced by this. "Listen, I get it." Soviet said with an grin. "It's hot, so you drink glass after glass." He continued and leaned against the concrete wall. "But now you are just standing next to me and..." He looked the German up and down. "you are wiggling." He spat out, but he sounded kind of amused at the same time.

"Tell me, how bad do you have to go? Let's say from a scale from one to ten, which ten being peeing your pants, how close are you?" The smaller country just awkwardly looked at the other country like he had gone nuts. "Because I think you are pretty damn close." Soviet continued as the other country didn't answer anything. "Maybe not so close to pissing yourself yet, but you are pretty close aren't you?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Third Reich's cheeks began to heat up as he endured Soviet's mocking. He tried to keep still, but it was pretty much impossible. He just had drank too much water. It was hot after all. He even got rid of his jacket and had bound it around his hips. Of course loosely though. It was silent between them for awhile and apparently Soviet grew bored of it, because he turned his head back to his friend. "What if I would hug you?" Reich just grimaced. "You would just let go, wouldn't you?" He asked with an teasing tone while giggling a bit.

The eastern country leaned closer to Reich and poked his belly slightly. Immediately the German slapped the hand away. "Hey, don't touch me." Normally he would crave for Soviet's touch, but this wasn't the right time for it. Soviet just began giggling. If he hadn't behaved like such an asshole at the moment, Third Reich would have thought his giggle was cute. But the Soviet was laughing AT him. It made him feel ashamed.

The Soviet just wouldn't stop teasing him. "If I just pressed my hands down your belly, you would probably let loose." He leaned even closer and Third Reich swore he could feel the air getting thinner or something. "All that hot piss spreading into your pants and down your legs." Soviet whispered to the other country with his heavy accent. Oh god.

Third Reich couldn't take it. The fact that Soviet was teasing him so much about the fact that he needed to pee, just made his body's demand to pee even worse. He prayed to god that Soviet wouldn't touch his goddamn belly as he stepped a bit away from his secretly big crush. His hands eventually made his way down to his crotch. He felt like a kid waiting in front of a full restroom. Third Reich began wiggling, as if he would start dancing any minute now.

Of course this didn't go unnoticed by the other country. "Wow." Soviet stared down to Reich's hands and the German's cheek began to turn into a even brighter red than usual. "Are you grabbing between your legs?" He asked as he pointed out the obvious. "Are you serious?"

Soviet pulled Reich closer so he couldn't step away from his touches again. He let his left arm fall around the German's shoulders. "And you call yourself an adult?" He was basically straight out bullying the other now and poked his red cheeks with his right hand. Of course he had noticed the color change. "An adult standing next to be doing a goddamn pee party dance." Soviet cackled as Third Reich's cheeks just continued to turn redder and redder.

The taller country let go of the other country to pull himself together. "Seriously though, that's fucking pathetic." He tried to continue with an more serious tone. "I mean..." It couldn't be helped, he needed to snicker again. After all Third Reich's face was an absolute tomato now and he gave the eastern country an pleading look. It was the most hilarious face that Soviet has ever seen. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He coughed slightly to clear his throat from all the giggling and snickering. "I told you, you should have gone before we went into the bunker. Now you are just standing here grabbing your crotch."

It was too much. Reich was stunned by Soviet's mean reaction to him needing to pee so badly in a bunker with no restroom. He had never seen Soviet giggle so much, but this was embarrassing to no end for Third Reich. He wished the ground would open and swallow him whole, but the worst thing was... That Soviet's teasing was kind of hot.

Oh, no no no. Reich was so ashamed. What should he do-

"Oh my god, are you tearing up?" Soviet's eyes were widen with shook and then his face just turned into a laughing mess. "This is fucking hilarious!" His accent always turned heavier when he needed to laugh. Reich tapped the ground with his left feet twice. "Soviet, come on-" He tried to speak up, but the taller country interrupted him. "If it wouldn't be so damn pathetic, I would think it was cute."

Reich didn't expect that. His belly felt a bit filled with butterflies... It didn't fit well with his feeling of needing to pee. This was a goddamn emotional roller coaster. He just wanted this to end. Soviet's expression turned more serious again. "But it is pretty pathetic." He spat out and Reich bit his lips.

"Now tell me, how bad do you have to go?" Soviet tried to get an answer from his earlier question this time, but Reich just stared at the wall behind the taller country. "Tell me." Reich shook his head. "No, tell me." Reich took a deep breath and stared at the taller country with his flushed face. "Don't you think you have teased me enough already?"

Soviet didn't looked impressed by this. "That's not an answer. Tell me. On a scale from one to ten." Reich sighed. He knew the other wouldn't give up. He slightly leaned his head against the wall as he continued to press his hands against his crotch. Reich groaned and then finally answered. "Six."

The answer made Soviet wheeze. "Just a six?" He had an absolute blast and giggled like crazy. "Then how bad will it be if it's an eight?" Reich just clenched his teeth and didn't answer. "I wanna see an 9!" He clapped his hands together in excitement. "You think you will be dancing and crying by then? You are wobbling already! You have to lean against the wall! Just look at yourself!"

The tears finally made their way out of Reich's eyes and were now freely falling down his face. He tried to keep them back in. He tried to quickly suppress them by blinking in a row rapidly, but it was no use. It was too late.

Did Soviet start to hate him or why did he had so much fun doing this? Was this some kind of revenge? Or more importantly, since when did Soviet have the ability to giggle so sweetly and be so mean at the same time? And why was it kind of hot? Reich just wanted to die in his shame already.

"Oh, oh-" Soviet sing-sung as placed his hands on the flushed cheeks of Reich and made him look up. "Honey, don't start crying now." The other stared up at him in confusion. Reich tried blinking his tears away as he grimaced. "Did you just call me honey?! What?" Soviet just grinned and made an attempt to hug the other. Reich quickly stumbled a step away to safety. Soviet let him get away with it and kneed down a bit as if to mock Reich's height.

"What's got you so upset, baby?" The smaller country wanted to wipe his tears away, but he couldn't. He didn't want to remove his hands from his crotch. He was too afraid he would just suddenly let it all go in front of the other. So he just decided on giving the taller country a death glare. It didn't had a big effect on Soviet... "Aw, you don't like it when I call you baby?" He asked mockingly. "Well, you are acting like one. So what else am I gonna do?"

Reich just sniffed and changed his plan to "Just ignore him." He stared at the wall behind the tall country while shifting his feet to feet and holding his crotch. His desire to pee didn't get better at all. No, it was quite the opposite actually. He started press against his crotch with more force.

For a moment Reich has totally forgot that Soviet was with him in the room and closed his eyes as he pressed his hands against his crotch. Well, maybe he could just let out a little bit. Just a bit. Just so he wouldn't be so needy for it anymore. That would be okay, right? Right?

"Hey, listen to me." Soviet's monotonous voice made Reich come back into reality. Soviet was staring down at Reich's crotch. Immediately Reich got nervous. "Why are you staring like that-" But Soviet just grabbed for Reich's wrists instead of answering. "Put your hands at your sides." He commanded and Reich fought against it at first, but Soviet's stare eventually made him behave. Reich took a sharp breath as his hands were finally removed from his crotch. His need to finally surrender to his body's demands just increased by 100.

Soviet was still staring down at his crotch. "Stop looking-" Reich literally whined out, too exhausted to try and put up an tough face. He kept wiggling around and tried to cover his crotch again, in a needy attempt to stop an even worse embarrassment than this from happening. The taller country rolled his eyes. "You think I wouldn't stare down your crotch if you keep grabbing it like that?" He looked down at Reich. "If your put your hands there, it tends to get people's attention." He said mockingly as if he was talking to an child and spat the last word out with an heavy accent.

"Isn't that an amazing breakthrough? You fucking dumbass." Soviet crossed his arms and continued to watch as Reich kept wiggling around. "No, stay still." He said a bit annoyed now and placed his hands down on the others shoulders. "I mean it. Stop it." He pressed his hands down with more force. This made Reich whine out even louder and longer than the last time. "Jeez, what-"

His words died down in his throat as looked down. "Is that a wet spot?" It got wider as Reich pressed his eyes together and leaned his head against Soviet's chest. "Ohhh." Soviet snickered while still having his hand on the smaller country's shoulders. "It is!" He added with an disgusted tone.

"Oh, wooow.." Soviet had no words for what was happening in front of him. This was the definition of humiliation. Reich was just grabbing his crotch again while he was now literally peeing his pants. The piss slid between his fingers as he sobbed in overwhelming embarrassment.

"Gosh, that's disgusting." Reich just hold onto his crotch and kept leaning into Soviet's chest while continuing sobbing. Soviet shoved him away from him as a little puddle began forming under Reich. "Jeez, you are so gross."

"And you are just gonna cry? You are not even gonna do anything about it?" Reich didn't want to look the other in the eyes anymore. He pressed his eyes together in hope he would just suddenly wake up and this would all be a dream. This was so embarrassing, but at the same time... "Just gonna stand there and cry... Jeez. I'm so disappointed in you." Soviet continued.

Reich clenched his teeth. He didn't want to admit it, but his dick was getting hard. He knew he couldn't remove his hand though, because Soviet would see his hard-on. "Goddamn, you are so pathetic." There was that snicker again. Reich bit his lips and looked down into the puddle he had made a second ago.

Maybe it would go away if he reminded himself he just peed himself. Ew, yeah. His hands loosened around his crotch and- "Woah, wait a minute." Big mistake, Soviet realized that Reich had an hard-on.

"Are you getting turned on from this?" The smaller country immediately retreated his hands down to his crotch in hope to some redo the mistake he has done and hide it. He looked up at Soviet with glassy eyes and an tomato-red face and shook his head. There was no use. "Oh god, you are. Aren't you? You weirdo-" Soviet couldn't continue to talk. He had to laugh again.

"Nein, Ne! I-I'm not." He almost weren't able to get any words out of his mouth from all this shame burning through his body. He bit his lips. "Don't lie." Soviet said with an cold voice, which didn't really help Reich's hard-on for the other country. "I can see you blushing and biting you lips." He gave the other an freaked out smile as Reich squirmed under his words. "You are such a freak. Getting turned on from me seeing you pissing your pants!"

Soviet couldn't believe it. "Fucking weirdo, holy fuck-" He slapped his own face as he stared down at the German. "God, I just-" He mumbled and wasn't able to get any more words out. Reich closed his eyes again and tried to concentrate. It didn't really help.

"... Touch yourself for me."

The German's eyes widened in shock. "W-wie bitte?!" Soviet got closer, grabbed for Reich's arms and shoved him against the wall behind them. "Yeah, I mean it." But the other just continued to stare at the other in disbelief. "Do it." Soviet commanded. "Touch yourself with your pissy hands." He spat out and then let go of Reich's arm. He wondered how far he could take this.

Reich breathed heavily as his shaky hands made his way down to his crotch again. His hands were so shaky, that he almost wasn't able to unbutton his pants. Soviet laughed slightly and then bit his lips. "Make yourself come." He whispered and stared down at the Reich's crotch.

Reich was about to pull down his pants, but Soviet grabbed for his elbows. "No, don't take your pants off. I want you to come in your pissy hands." After Reich mutely nodded as an answer, he removed his hands from the other country's elbows and watched as the German pulled out his member. He began to slowly stroke it with his still wet hands. Soviet was surprised that the other actually did it.

"Aw does it feel god, baby?" The German moaned as an answer and quickened his pace. He got closer to Soviet, seeking his warm body against his own. Soviet just laughed in disbelief. "You freaky homo." Third Reich didn't really mind the insults. Soviet's voice was just turning him on more. He leaned his head against the taller country's chest. He smelt like vodka and old coal.... Not like piss. Ew.

Reich bucked his hips into his hands that he has formed into an fist and breathed into Soviet's chest. The tall country put his hands on Reich's cheek. "You are disgusting, you freak." He didn't push him away though. Reich moaned and quickened his pace. His member was ridiculous close to the other country.

"You are just getting more hornier from me telling you are disgusting, huh?" Reich nodded while continuously stroking his member. He was getting closer. "You are!" Soviet said out loud to process the whole thing. "This is so pathetic." He laughed again and pushed Reich a bit away from himself. He didn't wanted Reich's dick touching him. Reich whined in protest, but didn't do anything against it in the end.

"Wet socks, wet pants. Are we gonna diaper you now?" Reich just groaned out load. He didn't care anymore that it was embarrassing. He was getting close. "Since we can't trust yourself to no piss yourself..." Soviet looked back to the small puddle. "Clearly." Reich nodded in embarrassment and then bit hit lips. He bucked his hips into his fists one last time and then- "No, no, no, honey." Soviet's accent was thick as he petted Reich's head.

"You are already about to come? That was like twenty seconds. Take your hands out of your pants." Reich huffed and looked up at the other in confusion. "Was?" Soviet gave him an serious glare. "No, I meant it." Reich whined as Soviet grabbed Reich's wrists, while watching out to not touch the wet hands, and forced the arms to move away from Reich's hardened member.

"I'm not gonna let you come in my bunker... or near me anyway." Soviet said as if it was an obvious conclusion and giggled. "I mean, why would I let you come? You would just make another mess that I have to clean up." He said and looked back to the little puddle that Reich made. "Now just stay there and stop touching yourself you freak. So I can get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I'm kinda embarrassed now. That turned out weirder than expected... >//>


	4. yeet

It was freezing outside as Third Reich and the Soviet Union walked down the streets of Leningrad. The snow was knee level high. Reich was helping the taller country to move some stuff to his new office. Soviet has always liked Leningrad a lot. It has been the birth of his revolutions against his father. Here, he has brought his father to his knees and-

"Too heavy for you, Sowjet?" The German chuckled and looked up to the other while somewhat struggling to keep one of the heavy moving box in his hands. Soviet looked tired and he was thinner than usually, but had at firm grip on the boxes. "No." The tall country answered with an monotonous voice, but then he gave the other country a soft smile. "The Red Army recently warned me about you. They told me you would eventually betray me soon, but I don't believe them. You would never do that. You may not be perfect, but who is? I'm definitely not, but you're a great person in my eyes, Reich." His cheeks flushed lightly, but that could be easily hidden from the fact that it was could outside.

Weirdly, Third Reich didn't say anything to that. He just slowly looked down on the ground and continued to carry the moving boxes to Soviet's new office. They stayed silent during their way to the building. Soviet wondered if he said anything wrong. Normally Reich loved it to be praised.

After Soviet opened the door to his new office he let the boxes down on the table. Reich quietly followed after him and slowly closed the door behind them. Reich's silence made the other nervous. The German normally wasn't this quiet. Only when he was embarrassed. He heard the being door locked with an click and turned his head to the smaller country. "Why did you lock it?"

Reich's eyes looked unemotional, but his body was slightly trembling. "Reich? Are you okay?" All of a sudden the smaller country pulled a Mauser pistol out of his right boot. He apparently had hidden it there the entire time. He quickly brushed off the snow and then pointed the gun at Soviet's head. Soviet didn't move a centimeter. He just stared at the other in utter confusion.

"Awe, Sowjet." Reich grinned."Are you surprised?" He stepped closed to the taller man and pressed the edge of the gun against Soviet's forehead. Soviet swallowed hard and bit his lips. Was his army's analysis of Reich wanting to betray him right all along?

"Do you really think I was hanging around with you, because you're such a pleasant company?" Reich's grin didn't fade. "I mean, sure, you were nicer than usually to me today, but fuck- Did anyone ever tell you you're an insufferable fucking bitch?" Soviet slowly stepped back and hit the table behind him. "Reich, calm down. You don't know what you are doing right now." The other one said, somehow trying to calm the smaller country down.

"Nein!" Third Reich kicked his foot down on the ground with force, creating a loud noise. Soviet flinched. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to pee in front of your crush in a fucking bunker?" The German screamed at the taller county with a flushed face. "Wait what.-" It was silent between them two for a moment and a grin slowly crept up on Soviet's face. "Are you still mad about that? That was like six months ago."

Soviet giggled, even though there was a gun pointed at his head. He couldn't take Reich serious when he pouted like that. "Oh honey, that was kinda your own fault though. You should have gone to restroom before we went into the bunker-"

The other country interrupted him with a annoyed "Tsk."- sound. "You just don't know when to shut up!" He removed the top of the gun from Soviet's forehead and pressed it against his crotch instead. "The bullets are not filled with powder, so their wouldn't blow your dick off. But don't think it wouldn't hurt." Soviet's face turned redder as usual. He giggled awkwardly. "You wouldn't dare-" His accent slipped through heavier than normally. "Are you sure about that?" The German smiled amused. "I'll just have to shut you up myself. Maybe I'll manage to fuck some sense into your head."

The Russian laughed out loud, but Third Reich didn't seem to be impressed by this. "You not kidding?" Soviet asked and forgot to add the "are" in his sentence from all the tension. Reich swiftly pulled his gun to the left, shot against the wall once as demonstration and then looked back at Soviet. The bullet got stuck in the light red wall. Soviet eyes widened. He didn't want that go through his dick.-

"Tee hee!~ On your knees now." Reich smiled innocently. He always has loved grimacing those fake smiles. Soviet sighed and eventually got on his knees. "Wow." Reich looked pleased with this outcome. "That was the best fight you could come put up? Pathetic." Soviet rolled his eyes. He knew Reich only said that as a revenge for the teasing Soviet did to him.

"Okay, so here's the deal, Commie." Soviet raised an eyebrow at that name. Reich rarely called him that anymore. He was trying so hard. "Y-You can be a good boy and do it yourself or I'll just fuck your face exactly as hard and fast as I please." Reich shakingly unbuttoned his pants and let his member stick out while still trying to keep a grip on the gun with the other hand. Even though he tried to act like the mean bully, his face didn't look really dangerous as he bit his trembling lips with an forced down smirk. "You're nervous, huh?" - "Shut up, Sowjet! Do as I said!"

Soviet sighed. He wasn't really willing to do this when Third Reich was acting that way. It wasn't necessarily hot to be talked to like an underling by a guy who was obviously trying too hard to make Soviet embarrassed over this, but apparently the Russian did that to himself with his actions in June. He also knew that the Reich wanted that Soviet would resist, so he could embarrass him further.

So instead of resisting this unstoppable destiny Soviet pushed himself closer to Reich, while still being on his knees. The taller country bit his lips in denial, but then swallowed down his pride. Soviet placed his hands near Reich's member and then hesitatingly put half of the length into his mouth. He tried hard not to gag. Reich looked down at Soviet with amazement and slowly put his gun down on the table. He made sure it was close enough to grab anytime though.

"Good." Reich breathed out. "Now you are where you belong - Where you have always belonged. Accept that you're nothing but a cocksucker." Soviet almost gagged, but not because of Reich's member, but because of his words. Quickly he lifted up his head to look up at Reich with an offended look on his face. "Reich." The German blinked down at him. "What?! You know I don't meant it that way. It's just revenge!"

The Russian continued to stare at the other country and Reich got nervous under the pressure of the stare. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I love you. And-" He voice cracked for a second there. "But you deserve to be punished! What you did was not okay!" He then grabbed for the gun and pointed it at Soviet again. "So get to work." He said as he gave Soviet a glare.

"This is the worst foreplay ever. I'm not turned on at all." "Sowjet!"

He obeyed. Soviet let his his head bob up and down obediently while resting his hands on Reich's hips. As he slipped up again he slowly liked over the top and Reich moaned out in pressure. "Hmm, faster, cocksucker." The taller country rolled his eyes at the name, but sped up his pace. He continued to go up and down Reich's member for awhile. The German's moans got louder and louder.

Eventually, in total bliss from the pleasure, Reich grabbed for Soviet's ushanka and yanked it off. He carelessly threw it in a corner. At this movement Soviet stopped for a second. "Hey- What was that fo-" He couldn't finish his sentence, because Reich forcefully grabbed for Soviet's head and pushed his full length down the Communist's throat. If he could, he would go even deeper.

Soviet made a confused and surprised sound at that. Tears built up in his eyes as he needed to gag from his uvula being pushed up to the roof of his mouth. He tried to push the other country away with his hands, but Reich's grip was too strong. He felt weak. With a loud moan Reich let himself come deep down in Soviet's throat.

A muffled and pained sound came from the taller country. He allowed himself to let some tears slip as he pinched his eyes together. Afterwards, Reich pushed out with a pleased sigh and looked down at the coughing mess with pride. Tears freely slipped down Soviet's face. "Wh-hat the shit, Reich. That actually hurt!" The Russian's voice cracked.

His view was all blurry as he looked down in shame. Some of the liquid dripped down his mouth. Reich got on his knees and hugged the other tightly. "I always wanted to do that, hah! To see you so defenselessly is a miracle." Soviet glared at him with puffy eyes and Reich smiled back at him with a red, but happy face. "You didn't expect that, huh? I saved the best for last, so you would be more surprised. It was worth it! You should see your face right now! So adorable, really!"

Soviet wiped over his eyes and tried to get the taste out of his mouth. "O-Okay, okay. Sure. Whatever." He mumbled as a result of not being sure what to say. His face was as red as a tomato. Reich grinned. He finally got the Russian to show his embarrassment. "We both know you deserved it.~" The German purred as he snuggled against the other and Soviet grimaced. "W-where is this confidence coming from now?" He tried to get his stuttering in control. "And now I will fuck you into the mattre.-" Soviet slapped Reich hard before he could finish his sentence. "I pleased you enough today, you greedy little shit."


End file.
